Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama OneShot Kise x TU
by Ackoh-chan
Summary: Se supone que (TN) tendría un tranquilo dia de trabajo como maid en el Sweet Love Maid Café , pero..Que pasara cuando llegue Kise Ryota, famoso modelo, parte de la Kiseki No Sedai, y el responsable de que el corazón de (tn) Latiera rápido?


**Hola! he aqui el OneShot que me ha tenido ocupada, por eso todavia no actualizo "My Best Friends'S Brothers"**

**ademas de que tengo un bloqueo creativo u.u, pero tratare de ponerme al dia :3**

**OJO:**

**-Tengan en cuenta de que el fic esta escrito como si tu vieras las acciones de los demás **

**-Cuando algo este en letra ****_cursiva_**** son tus pensamientos o los de alguien **

**Bueno bueno, ahora les dejo este hermoso y tierno (a mi parecer) One Shot de Kise x (TN) **

**Disclaimer: KnB como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión, sin afán de lucro. Por favor apoyen al original!**

* * *

><p>Cada ves que se abria la puerta, sonando la campanilla de esta<p>

se escuchaba un dulce "Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama" *

cantado por una especie de coro de ángeles

compuesto por 5 chicas entre las cuales estaba yo

.

.

.

Como llegue aquí? Por gastar mi dinero compulsivamente en videojuegos y manga. Y como de verdad necesitaba el dinero tuve que tomar este empleo de medio tiempo en un Maid Café, debo verme realmente ridícula vestida de Maid, es muy vergonzoso. Me siento irritada, tanto, que cada vez que recibia un cliente mi mirada los "mataba", las demas maid me dijieron que mejorara o el jefe me echaria -y de verdad necesitaba el trabajo- así que despues de un rato termine acostumbrándome -a las malas- y deje la mala actitud al recibir a alguien -en realidad solo lo ocultaba, estaba seriamente irritada-

Nuevamente volvio a sonar la campanilla de la puerta

Kise: *entró al café un tanto despistado*

(tn): *me incline un poco y cerre mis ojos esbozando una sonrisa* Okaerinasaima.-

Kise: buenos dias...(tn)_cchi?!

(tn): *algo extrañada abri mis ojos* Kise-kun?!

(ambos): eh?! *ambos nos mirabamos sorprendidos y las demas maids me empujaron a atenderlo retirandose muertas de la risa*

tu: *les lanze una mirada matadora a las chicas y me di vuelta, irritada y sonrojada* Kise-kun, lo siento...Amo *mi cara cada ves parecia mas un tomate*Bienvenido a Sweet Love maid cafe acompañeme a su mesa, Amo *lo guie hasta una mesa cercana* puede sentarse aqui *sonreí algo nerviosa e incómoda* -en mi mente-; Que hace aqui?! porque el? porque no otra persona? tragame tierra

Kise: * impactado por lo que ve* (tn)_cchi...te-...te ves tierna *dijo rascandose la mejilla mientras me seguia a la mesa* gracias (tn)_cchi...

(tn): De...de nada

-_mi cara estaba que explotaba, de enojo y sonrojo_-

(tn): este es el menu,*le entregue la carta con el menu y cubrí mi cara con la bandeja metalica para tranquilizarme* el especial del dia es parfait de crema con chocolate y cerezas y la recomendacion semanal es la copa de helado de 3 sabores + sorpresa. *la campañilla volvio a sonar y me di media vuelta* en un momento regreso a tomar su orden, Amo *segui caminado lejos de allí*

Kise: mmm creo que esta algo incomoda... mejor voy a pedir *al rato alzo uno de sus brazos* espero que me vea...

-mente de Kise:- _jeje que linda se ve podria tomarle una foto, pero mejor le pregunto no se vaya a molestar conmigo_-...

(tn): *Vuelvo a la mesa de Kise* etto, ya decidio que comerá?...Amo *seguia sonrojada,-e irritada- aunque un poco mas tranquila*

-_mas tarde le pedire que no se lo diga a nadie, esto es extremandamente vergonzoso e incomodo-_

Kise: *sonrio* Si quisiera la copa de helado de 3 sabores + sorpresa por favor *sonrio y le pregunto* aparte de eso a que hora sales, tranquila no me lo digas si no quieres...

-_que acaba de decir?eso es...podria ser que yo le...no no, mejor no te pases rollos_-

(tn): cough cough *tosiendo molesta e irritada, señale un cartel en la pared detras de el*

El cartel tenia dibujada una maid estilo anime diciendo:

**REGLAS Sweet Love Maid Cafe:** **+ No se pedirá el número de teléfono a las maid.** **+ No se pedirá la dirección e-mail de las maid.** **+ Se prohíbe el contacto corporal con las maid.** **+ Está prohibido preguntar a las maid sobre sus turnos de trabajo.** **+ Está prohibido preguntar a las maid sobre asuntos de su vida privada.** **+ Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso a alguna de las maid ** **Atte. Administracion del cafe **

Kise: lo..lo siento ja ja *dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, estaba nervioso*

-_al parecer no sabia...se formo un silencio incomodo_-

(tn): Entonces...una- una copa de helado sorpresa? okay, vuelvo en un minuto *me fui de allí mas rapido que flash y volvi al cabo de 3 minutos con la copa de helado* Aqui esta..una copa de helado de 3 sabores *la posicione sobre la mesa y tome 3 galletas con forma de tubo pequeñitas * y aqui esta la sorpresa *"bese" cada una de las galletas para luego dejarlas en la copa* espero lo disfrute, Amo *sali corriendo de alli totalmente sonrojada*

Kise: *vio todo lo que hize con las galletas y se sonrojo* graci...a...s...*empieza a comer el helado* mmm que rico esta *inconsientemente tomo una de las galletas y se la comio, luego abrio los ojos y se sonrojo*

-30 minutos mas tarde-

maid1: *se acercó a el* Amo, su cuenta

Kise: -mente: y (tn)_cchi? quizas no quiere verme, ire a preguntarle personalmente- *pagó la cuenta y se fue del cafe*

.

.

.

(tn): *estaba saliendo del café, con una chaqueta blanca que cubria la mitad del traje y senti frio* Que frio *junte mis manos para calentarlas y me puse de espaldas para cerrar*

Kise:*se me acerco, se quito la chaqueta y me la puso* (tn)_cchi no deberias estar asi, te vas a resfriar.

(tn) *Me sorprendi dando un saltito* Ah, Kise-kun! me asustaste jeje *sonrei algo confundida* Espera...Que haces aqui? *lo dije seria*

-_que acaso no aprendio las reglas del cafe? aunque...su chaqueta se siente calida-_

(tn): *me sonroje un poco, pero le di la espalda y segui caminando ya mas tranquila* mañana te devuelvo la chaqueta, Adios! *hice un gesto con la mano*

(Kise):espera *inocentemente, se puso enfrente de ti* Porque huyes? *ladeo su cabeza mientras preguntaba*

_-ay si es tan idiota pero..esta muy cerca mio_ -

(tn): Etto..no me preguntes a mi, tu me-...tu me preguntaste a que ...tu me esperaste a que saliera *estaba completamente nerviosa y algo sonrojada, balbuceando cada 2 segundos* A-...Aco...ACOSADOR! *le grite muy sonrojada*

Kise: *sorprendido* ah ya veo jeje perdon por eso es que era lo mas apropiado para preguntarte si te podria sacar una foto *sonrio inocentemente con una camara en su mano*

(tn): *me sorprendi un poco ante la peticion hasta que tendi mi mano en frente de él* 1000 yenes *desviaste tu mirada sonrojada* mil yenes la foto sola, 1500 yenes una foto contigo, 5 mil yenes una foto juntos con algun disfraz y la foto es impresa cortesia del cafe maid *estabas "recitando" los precios de las fotos tal y como te habian enseñado en el cafe *

Kise: *sonrio* jeje ya veo, y una foto con un beso tuyo cuanto seria? *pregunto inocentemente*

(tn): ...

Kise: Tranquila si quieres te invito algo de tomar *sonrio como idiota*

(tn): *le sostuve el brazo y escondi mi boca en mi abrigo* ese...gra.-...gratis *dije con una voz casi imperceptible*

Kise: *confundido* ? claro que te invito *sonrio de oreja a oreja* bueno vamos ok?

-_Lo unico que se me ocurria decirle era idiota, mejor dicho gritarselo, pero solo lo segui sin soltar su brazo,parecia una niña pequeña_-

(tn): *me detuve en el camino*nee Kise-kun, no escuchaste lo que dije, cierto? *lo dije con seriedad y un tanto apenada*

Kise: *se detuvo al escuchar mi pregunta* solo un poco creo...*se rasco la nuca* era si era gratis la bebida, cierto?...

(tn): *baje mi cabeza decepcionada y enojada por sus respuesta*

Kise: por que (tn)_cchi, era otra cosa?

(tn) *lo solte del brazo y baje la cabeza* idiota *dije en voz baja mientras una lagrima muda brotó de mis ojos* idiota, kise idiota *lo ultimo lo grite con rabia*

Kise: *sorprendido algo perdido en el hilo de "la conversacion" * que mala eres (tn)_cchi... o era que la foto con el beso era gratis *dijo inocentemente mientras seguia caminando*

(tn): *inconscientemente me apoye en el* idiota *dije con una voz callada para luego hundirme en su pecho* tch...idiota, te odio...idiota

porque no te das cuenta? *mire hacia arriba y me encontre con su cara*

(el chico): *se sonrojo por lo que hize* a que te refieres (tn)_cchi? *me acaricio el cabello*

(tn): Realmente eres un idiota *me rei, aun abrazada a él* pero me gustas asi *sonrei,luego reaccione* espera..eso lo dije o lo pense? *empeze a ruborizarme y me puse nerviosa*

(el chico): *me sonroje y la abrase*...A mi tambien me gustas mucho (tn)_cchi *sonrei levemente y mire su cara* y nunca le miento a las personas, tu lo sabes

(tn) *me puse de puntillas y le di un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla* ahora lo se *sonrei mientras juntaba nuestras narices*

FIN n.n

EXTRA ! w

Kise:*sonrojado* que bueno que lo sepas *sonrei y acaricie su cabello*entonces...porque te comportabas tan tsundere? *pregunto extrañado separandose*

(tn): ay si seras idiota *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>na: en un principio iba a poner "bienvenido amo" pero sonaba raro en mi cabeza ._. asi que lo tuve que poner en japones para que me sonara mas real..creo xD**

**Perdóm por las faltas de ortografía, debia subir esto rapido y ponerme a escribir el otro fic u.u que, por cierto, estara listo durante este fin de semana si es que cratividad-sempai no me abandona**

**Que les parecio el OneShot? en lo personal,me gusto, pero igual desearia saber que tal quedo, a ver si tengo fturo en esto de los One Shot **

**Kise es uno de mis personajes favoritos de KnB, junto con Bakagami y Kuroko y Midorima *¬***

**en un principio lo habia escrito pensando en Bakagami, pero luego lo lei un par de veces y me di cuenta que la inocencia le quedaba mejor -muuuucho mejor- a Kise :S**

**Espero les haya gustado n.n**

**Nos leemos Luego!**

**By_Ackoh**


End file.
